RWBY Jaune Gets Kabedon'd
by Mikainox
Summary: A series of one shots where Jaune Arc gets kabedon'd by various RWBY characters. Eventually pretty much all characters will get a chapter. Most will be humorous in nature, some will be romantic, some will be friendly, some will be other intentions. Main Genres: Humor, Romance, Third Genre (Since you can only show two at a time) is Friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Ruby Rose

Chapter 1: Ruby Rose

* * *

Ahh, Friday, truly the greatest of days for students, and indeed, for people in general. Like any other Friday at Beacon Academy, Jaune Arc was walking down one of Beacon's labyrinthine hallways after he got out of Leadership 101, which was an extra class at the end of the week for team leaders.

Jaune always liked this class, unlike some of the other team leaders, as this particular class was one of the few that came naturally to him. Leadership 101 was one of his best subjects, the opposite of combat class, though his friends agreed that he'd started to do much better in combat as of late. Luckily, since this was the last class of the day for him, Jaune was now free to enjoy the weekend.

Well, he was free to enjoy it, as soon as he figured out what it was that he wanted to do, and as long as it didn't cut into that night's training session with Pyrrha. Jaune absentmindedly whistled a tune as he continued his trek towards his team's dorm room.

Suddenly, Jaune heard what sounded like someone running incredibly fast down the hallway and this person was heading directly towards him. From the speed at which this person was approaching, Jaune thought he had a very good idea as to who it was. The only one who ran that fast down Beacon's halls was none other than one of his best friends at Beacon: Ruby Rose.

Jaune stepped against the wall of the corridor to avoid being toppled over by Ruby the human rocket. Ruby barreled at breakneck speed towards Jaune, and with a massive burst of rose petals, stopped in front of Jaune and slammed up against him, giving Jaune a kabedon.

Jaune, having been made to read Mistralian comics aimed at girls with his seven sisters, knew exactly what Ruby was trying to accomplish. Unfortunately for Ruby, Jaune was a few heads taller than her, and kabedons worked best with someone of either the same height or taller than the one being kabedon'd. Ruby's height didn't really lend itself to being the one doing the kabedon, but as typical of her, it didn't stop her from doing her best at whatever she tried.

Jaune looked down at Ruby with a fond smile, noticing how adorable Ruby looked as she tried to maintain her hold on the situation. She looked so cute trying to do the kabedon, with her face practically buried in Jaune's uniform torso. Ruby then spoke some muffled sentences into Jaune's shirt, making Jaune laugh a little.

Ruby then pulled her head back a small amount, and looked up at Jaune, an absolutely endearing pout on her face, her cheeks puffed out with indignation. "Did you just laugh at me Jaune?" Ruby asked angrily. "I'm sorry Ruby, I couldn't help it." Jaune replied, attempting to pacify the upset reaper.

"How can you laugh at me while I'm doing this to you? Blake's comics said this was a great way to get someone to pay attention to you!" Ruby cried out. "I'm sorry, it's just you looked so cute doing it. I mean, you're already cute, but it's hard to get the effect you're going for with our height difference." Jaune raised his hands in surrender.

Ruby blushed at being called cute, then shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You calling me cute doesn't make any difference…even if it makes me a little happy that you said that…." Ruby began, and then trailed off, the last statement a whisper. "Anyway Rubes, why did you need to get my attention? We were just in Leadership 101 a few minutes ago." Jaune tried to get Ruby back on track. This was often a monumental task, as Ruby was very distractible, though not quite to the same degree that Nora was. _May the Brothers have mercy on Ren_ , Jaune thought.

"Oh! Right! Jaune, Camp Camp's newest issue came out today!" Ruby squealed with excitement. "No way! It's been a few months since the last issue!" Jaune replied. "Yeah, I can't wait to see what those crazy kids are going to get up to this time!" Ruby exclaimed.

Ruby then began to shyly look askance at Jaune. "Sooo, since it's the weekend now that Leadership 101 is over, I was wondering….." Ruby trailed off nervously. "Wondering?" Jaune asked curiously.

Ruby then let out a rush of words, "Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogotoValeandgettheissuewithme." Jaune barely managed to discern anything from Ruby's swift barrage of words. "Hold on, can you say that again, but slower this time Rubes. Super hearing isn't in my skill set you know." Jaune requested. Ruby took a deep and calming breath.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Vale and get the new Camp Camp issue with me." Ruby stated, more slowly this time, though she was still a tad bit hesitant from nerves. Jaune looked at Ruby's expectant yet hesitant look, and decided on his response. "Of course, I'll go with you to Vale to get the issue. I'd love to go!" Jaune said with a smile.

Ruby's eyes lit up like silver-colored variants of the gemstones she was named after, a positively gigantic smile taking over her face. "You will? This is gonna be awesome!" Ruby shouted with glee, throwing up her hands in victory.

Ruby then looked up at Jaune expectantly, "And when we get back from Vale, can we read it together?" Jaune couldn't help but accept Ruby's request, "Of course we can Rubes. I can hardly think of a better way to spend an afternoon than with one of my very best friends!"

Ruby blushed, and then took hold of Jaune's hand and started to drag him along with her surprisingly impressive strength, though she did struggle a little bit more than she used to, since Jaune's muscle mass had been steadily increasing over the last while. Jaune couldn't help but smile at Ruby's excitement, as his own eagerness began to exponentially rise as well. The two of them were both now looking forward to a fun afternoon together, and the two hunter trainees were glad that Ruby had decided to kabedon Jaune that day.

* * *

AN: Welcome to the start of a new fic! Basically, I was inspired to make this fic by two pictures, one by KegiSpringfield on Deviantart that shows Ruby trying to kabedon Jaune, and the other one is a short comic of Yang doing a kabedon on Jaune, which was made by Sonocomics on Tumblr. I highly recommend going and supporting these two great artists. Anyways, these pictures gave me the idea that Jaune would likely be the one to be on the receiving end of a kabedon, and that there was potential for a bunch of funny or interesting scenarios involving Jaune being kabedon'd by different characters from RWBY. These will be a bunch of different oneshots featuring Jaune and one (or in some cases, more) other character(s) who will kabedon Jaune in that chapter. These scenarios will almost always be humorous in some fashion, and could either be romantic or friendship-based in nature, with a smaller number of them being of other intentions. Male and female RWBY characters will kabedon Jaune, with gender not playing any real specific role in whether their oneshot will be romantic or friendship based. I'm gonna try and shoot for as many oneshots as there are characters in RWBY. If I decide to, or get inspiration, I may continue specific oneshots, but I will make no specific promises. I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading this first oneshot! Keep your eyes peeled for future chapers! -Mikainox


	2. Chapter 2: Pyrrha Nikos

Chapter 2: Pyrrha Nikos

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at Beacon Academy. The students of Beacon were trying to make the best use of their unfortunately and rapidly dwindling hours of freedom before the school week began.

Two of these students were the female members of Team JNPR: Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The two of them were often together whenever their partners weren't around, since they considered themselves best friends.

This was true of this afternoon in particular, as Ren had gone down to Vale to pick up ingredients for his, in Nora's spoken and Pyrrha's unspoken opinions, disgusting health shakes. Not even Professor Port, who claimed that as a true man's man no food or drink was too gross to consume, escaped from drinking it unscathed. The only upside to that time had been that Professor Port's classes had been cancelled for a few days as he got his stomach pumped.

As for Jaune, he had decided to get some extra training in on Sundays, since he felt that he needed to work harder than anyone else in order to catch up to his friends. Pyrrha felt a surge of pride that the boy she lov-LIKED, the boy she LIKED, was so driven to improve himself. If anyone looked at where he had started out, and where he was now, Pyrrha believed that they would have to admit that he'd honestly made insane progress.

Of course, Pyrrha would have liked to have spent the afternoon with Jaune, but she knew that this extra training was important for him. Due to this unwillingness to interfere, Pyrrha was now spending the afternoon reading some of Blake's collection of Mistrali girls' comics with Nora. Pyrrha was a little embarrassed by how bold some of the love interests were, though she felt a connection to the heroine.

Pyrrha was broken out of her musings by a very strong shoulder nudge from Nora. Pyrrha looked up from the comic page she was on, and glanced at Nora to see what she wanted. Pyrrha hoped it wasn't some crazy idea, though with Nora, that was the most likely possibility.

"What is it Nora? Do you need me to do something?" Pyrrha asked with almost motherly concern. "OH! OH! Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Look'it this!" Nora said with extreme excitement, as she held up the comic she was reading, pointing at something on the page.

Pyrrha gave the page a close look. The comic showed the heroine being given a kabedon by the main love interest, her back against the wall while the boy she lov-LIKED, had slammed his hand against the wall behind her with his body looming close to her. Pyrrha blushed at how bold this was, and then began to question Nora, "These kabedons are really bold aren't they? But why did you want to show me this?"

Nora's face grew a Cheshire cat-like grin. "I showed you this because I think you should try it on Jauney!"

Pyrrha's hand flew over her mouth in shock. "Me? Give Jaune a kabedon? I could never…It would be too bold! What if he gets offended? What if he thinks I'm creepy? What if…" Pyrrha started to rant with worry over the idea before Nora cut her off.

"Pyrrha! You're losing it! Calm down!" Nora near-shouted, as she shook Pyrrha out of her panic. "Thank you, Nora. But still, I don't know if I could give Jaune a kabedon. I don't even think I should." Pyrrha stated sadly.

"Pyrrha, you know I love you, but you're being foolish right now." Nora sternly replied. "What do you mean?" Pyrrha inquired. "You're approaching your romantic problems too timidly. You're trying too hard to subtly shift Jaune towards going out with you. And it isn't working. Our beloved Leader is too dense to pick up the subtleties. If being subtle doesn't work, it's time to attack openly! You need to directly ask him on a date y'know? And if you use the kabedon to ask him out, it'll make it harder for your prey to ignore or flee you!" Nora explained the plan she had just concocted, striking a triumphant pose.

Pyrrha gave this some thought. Nora, for as crazy and hyperactive as she often acted, was intelligent and wise, which often shocked those outside the team. The more Pyrrha thought on Nora's idea, the more sense it made. Jaune truly hadn't grasped all the subtle ways that Pyrrha had used to insert the idea of the two of them as a couple.

Since they hadn't started going out yet, Pyrrha also was worried about all the girls and boys that she feared might steal a march on dating her partner. She had seen the way that Ruby would blush whenever Jaune gave her even the slightest compliment. Pyrrha feared that soon Weiss would realize all the good things about Jaune, and finally accept his previous advances. Pyrrha had even seen the longing glances that exchange student on Team SSSN, Scarlet David, gave Jaune when he thought no one was looking.

Pyrrha was always looking, and she feared that sooner rather than later, if she didn't snag Jaune as her boyfriend, someone else would take him from her. Pyrrha wouldn't be able to handle the heartbreak and suffering if that happened. The only answer then, was to stop being subtle, and to be bold.

Pyrrha looked over at Nora again, and saw her looking expectantly for a decision. "You're right Nora. I've been passive about my feelings for far too long. It's time to start assertive tactics." Pyrrha said with finality. Nora gasped happily.

"If he still doesn't get it, I'll break his legs a little bit." Nora deviously murmured. "NORA! THAT'S NOT OKAY!" Pyrrha chastised. "Not even a little?" Nora asked petulantly. "NO!" Pyrrha commanded.

"Anyways, time for you to go and give our Fearless Leader a kabedon, and ask him on a date!" "Wait, you meant right now?" "Of course, you silly girl! Now off you go!" "But I don't have my scroll! I won't be able to get back…." The door slammed shut. "In…."

Pyrrha started to get nervous, as Nora had pushed her out the dorm room, locking the door. "I guess I have no choice…" Pyrrha mused. She then started to walk towards the training rooms, as she knew Jaune would be ending his extra training soon, having memorized his workout schedule and understanding his training methods and limits as well as she did.

As Pyrrha neared a turn in the hallway she was in, she heard footsteps. Her heart started to beat much faster when she heard Jaune whistling the tune of Shine, the song their team had danced to at the dance.

Okay, remember, be assertive, Pyrrha reminded herself. She listened as Jaune continued to draw near her, and gathered her courage. Here goes nothing, Pyrrha thought as Jaune rounded the corner ahead of her.

Pyrrha put on a burst of speed and startled Jaune into retreating to the corner of the hallway. Jaune barely had time to greet or interact with Pyrrha as he ended up in the corner, Pyrrha's right hand slamming into the wall behind Jaune.

Jaune was a little surprised by Pyrrha's actions, and tried to ask her why she was doing this. Pyrrha didn't respond, as she mumbled words under her breath that Jaune couldn't make out.

"Okay…Well Pyr, I'm a little sweaty, so I think I'll go take a shower before you have my stink mess up your pretty nose." Pyrrha blushed hard at the compliment, but as Jaune made a move to head past her and go back to their dorm room, Pyrrha slammed her left hand into the other side of the hall corner, trapping Jaune where he was. Jaune let out a small yelp of surprise.

Pyrrha flinched and started to apologize, "I'm sorry…" Pyrrha's face then hardened, "No. You know what? I'm NOT sorry!" Jaune looked confused, "Umm, okay?" "You're not going anywhere till you promise me to go out next Saturday!" Pyrrha demanded, as her frustration with the lack of progress in establishing a relationship with Jaune emerged.

Pyrrha then had to fight her conflicting feelings of elation, embarrassment, regret, and the fluttery feelings of love that turned her stomach over. A few minutes of silence passed.

Jaune then replied to Pyrrha's demands, "Of course we can go out next Saturday Pyr!" Pyrrha could scarcely believe her swiftly reddening ears. HE SAID YES!? Pyrrha mentally flipped out in joy.

"It'll be a lot of fun! Hanging out with one of my absolute best friends! I can't wait!" Jaune gleefully stated. Pyrrha's mind shut down hearing this, and then within seconds, rebooted with a response. "Of c-course. Best friends. Yes." Pyrrha said out loud with her forced and cracking celebrity smile, while internally, she was raging and shouting unholy screams of fury, cursing how dense her crush was.

"Let's head on back." Pyrrha told Jaune, releasing him from the corner she had kabedon'd him in. "Sure Pyr." Jaune said with a charming smile that normally made Pyrrha giddy with happiness to see, but now only infuriated her. As the two headed back to their dorm room, Jaune heard Pyrrha whisper something that shook him to his core.

"I guess comic tropes don't work in real life…" Pyrrha whispered despondently. Jaune then remembered a conversation with his eldest sister on the subject of kabedons.

"This kabedon thing seems to always happen to a girl big sis. Would you ever do it?" Jaune asked his eldest sister Ivoire. "Hmm. That's a good question Jauney. I think that not all girls would do it, the ones that do tend to be more aggressive in their actions. But, I think that if a girl that usually wouldn't do a kabedon does one, she probably was desperate to get something." Ivoire responded to her little brother's question.

"Get something?" Jaune asked curiously. "Yes. I think that if a girl does this to you, one that wouldn't usually do anything as assertive as a kabedon, and asks you to go out, usually she's into you." Ivoire explained.

"How do you know?" Jaune questioned Ivoire with all the endless curiosity of a child. "Umm, I'll tell you when you're older." Ivoire said with a blush staining her cheeks. "Aww. You're no fun." Jaune said with a pout.

It was at that moment that Jaune had a moment of sharp clarity. Pyrrha's previous actions, up to and including the kabedon, had been done because she liked HIM. Jaune then understood that Pyrrha's asking to go out next Saturday wasn't meant to be a friendly excursion. It was meant to be a date!

Jaune looked at Pyrrha, and decided to take action. Surreptitiously, Jaune took out his scroll and messaged Nora without Pyrrha noticing, melancholic as she was. Jaune asked Nora to help him plan a romantic date for Pyrrha on the upcoming Saturday, and to keep it a secret from her. Nora's response was nothing less than an ecstatic scream in text form and affirmation of her undying support, saying that this was happening.

Jaune slipped his scroll back into his gym bag, and looked over at Pyrrha. He was a little disappointed in himself that it took Pyrrha doing a kabedon on him to realize her feelings, but he was determined to make it up to her. He was going to give her a truly amazing date. He was going to do this for her, and for himself, since he had been unable to figure out a way to act on his burgeoning feelings for Pyrrha. Truly, Jaune was grateful that comic tropes sometimes worked in real life.

* * *

AN: And thus, ends chapter two of Jaune Gets Kabedon'd. This chapter was all about Arkos. I feel like Pyrrha's politeness was at least partially a construct brought about by her need for a positive media image as a celebrity. Thus, any kind of strong negative emotions would be voiced internally. I also like seeing Pyrrha be more assertive, hence why I made her decide to do the kabedon in a way to trap Jaune. Furthermore, Pyrrha's correcting herself from love to like is less about her being tsundere, and more about maintaining her self-control in an attempt to maintain normalcy. Otherwise, poor Jaune might get jumped. This chapter is the first of the more romantically inclined one-shots, as the previous Lancaster chapter was more platonic in nature. I'm very glad that I got such a positive response from the first chapter, it means a lot of you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing this, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review if you want, and let me know what you think. Remember to keep your eyes peeled for more in the future!


	3. Chapter 3: Weiss Schnee

Chapter 3: Weiss Schnee

* * *

It all began due to a conversation with the exchange student Sun Wukong.

After Jaune Arc had gotten over his feelings of inadequacy due to Sun's prominently displayed abs, the two of them came to be close friends. One weekday, the two were talking to each other about their pursuit of their respective crushes: Sun's pursuit of the raven-haired beauty Blake Belladonna, and Jaune's pursuit of the ethereal yet frosty vision of perfection that was Weiss Schnee.

"I dunno Sun, she just doesn't seem to be liking any of my ideas, maybe I should stop?" Jaune fretted. "No way man, you definitely shouldn't give up! Keep chasing Weiss, you'll definitely wear her down eventually!" Sun exclaimed, rejecting Jaune's fears of upsetting Weiss.

"Sun, I don't think that's a good way of looking at things…. that's kind of insensitive and rude to her. I like her for who she is, she's not a piece of meat to chase after." Jaune pointed out to Sun. "Yeah, you're right about that man….but maybe you could try a new tactic?" Sun acknowledged his overeager ways of doing things, before bringing up a different thread.

"A new tactic? What do you mean Sun?" Jaune asked, curious what his friend could be thinking.

"So, since I'm trying to get Blake to go out with me, I've been trying to spend time reading with her." Sun began to explain to Jaune, before Jaune interrupted Sun's train of thought. "Wait, you read Sun?" "HEY! I read….sometimes!" "Yeah right, even I read more books than you do!" "I can't believe YOU'RE teasing me about reading, Mr. 'Comic Books are my main source of literature'!" "Oh, come on!"

"Anyway, I was reading with Blake the other day, and we had a good mood going, when the story we were reading had this thing called a….kabadun?" "Oh, you mean a kabedon?"

"Yeah, that. Anyway, I asked Blake if that stuff really worked, and she said that it's one of the secret fantasies that a lot of girls have. Y'know, gettin' a kaba-whatsit!" "And what are you going to have me do with that information?"

"You should totally do the cabbadawn on Weiss!" "What? I couldn't! She'd get really mad at me!" "Oh yeah? Blake told me Weiss talked to her about how much she enjoyed a scene with one of those cabahdones when the two of them were reading together the other day." "Really? Then…this could actually work?" "Yeah bro! You should go for it! Do that kavaduhne!" "…You realize you've been saying it wrong every time, right?" "Wait, really? Eh, who cares."

At that, Sun started dragging Jaune along, searching for Weiss. Not long after they started searching, Sun and Jaune found Weiss walking down the hall towards team RWBY's dorm room, a reference book tucked in her handbag.

"Bro, we lucked out! Go show that Schnee babe how much of a man you are!" Sun encouraged, giving Jaune a little push towards his crush. "Uhm…..ok?" Jaune replied, nervously fidgeting in apprehension.

Jaune swallowed down his nerves, and walked with his patented false confidence towards Weiss. Jaune could just make out Sun's whispered cheers, egging Jaune on. As Jaune got closer, Weiss turned around, having heard him approach clumsily.

Jaune didn't get a chance to see what face Weiss was making, but he hoped she wasn't too angry…

Taking advantage of her surprise at seeing Jaune approaching unexpectedly, Jaune backed Weiss against a wall. Jaune timidly placed his hand against said wall, performing a lackluster kabedon.

Jaune was triumphant for a moment, then felt absolutely horrible for his action, and retracted his hand and mumbled an apology to Weiss without looking down. During a fraction of a second, Jaune looked to where Sun was, hoping to see his friend ready to help escape the wrath of an affronted huntress.

Alas, Jaune only saw the comical dotted outline of Sun in the spot where his traitorous friend once was, the monkey-tailed faunus having abandoned Jaune to his fate. Jaune gulped, then looked back at Weiss. Weiss was silent for an oppressive moment, then reached up to Jaune's tie, took hold of it, and swung him around with her signature grace.

Weiss looked absolutely enraged about what he just did! "And just WHAT do you think you're doing Jaune?!" Weiss said with seething anger.

"A ka-ka-kabedon!" Jaune stammered in terror. "A kabedon?" Weiss asked with a skeptical look on her face. Jaune nodded fiercely, hoping that remaining silent would make the inevitable violent reaction less painful.

"Is that so? Well, that was the saddest excuse for a kabedon I've ever seen!" "Oh, come on!" "Let me show you how it's done!" Weiss stated with determination, before using her grip on Jaune's tie to bring him down closer to her level, before she slammed her delicate fingers against the wall next to Jaune's head.

Jaune yelped, as Weiss pushed her near-perfect features closer to Jaune in a display of dominance, causing a deep blush to color the blonde's face.

"See, the point of a kabedon is to make the target a bit uncomfortable via a display of physical dominance. One must coincide a crowding of the target's face, with maintaining assertive eye contact." "Uh-huh. Ruh-right!"

"Now, you barely maintained eye contact, while keeping an unsatisfactory distance from me." Weiss continued to lecture Jaune.

"Next, your hand could not be referred to in this instance as having slammed against the wall. There has to be a certain amount of force, to make the best sound to draw the target's attention to you." "And I hesitated too much?" Jaune volunteered with hesitation. "Good. You're not a completely hopeless dunce." Weiss acknowledged the correct reasoning.

"Lastly, you need to utilize this action to get what you really want from the other person. And you failed to do this utterly, since you were too quick to apologize. No girl wants to have a kabedon be abandoned partway through." Weiss concluded her lecture, and looked Jaune square in the eyes to make sure he was paying attention. "Noted." Jaune affirmed his understanding.

"Good. Now I hope you don't bungle a kabedon this badly ever again. Understood?" Weiss ordered. Jaune nodded once more emphatically, to Weiss' satisfaction. Weiss then walked away from Jaune, her heels clacking against the floor of the hallway.

As Jaune began to calm down from the rush of being kabedon'd by Weiss after his own failed attempt, he drew a deep breath and called out to Weiss.

"Weiss!" Jaune yelled. Weiss stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "What, Jaune?" Weiss responded. "Well, I'm sorry I messed up so badly! I'll be sure to make this up to you! I'll never poorly execute a kabedon ever again!"

A moment passed, the silence pregnant with tension. The moment ended, and Weiss said something that caused Jaune's mind to shut down with shock.

"I'm glad you've learned your lesson. The next time you try a kabedon on me, I'll expect it to be better. After all, I wasn't satisfied with the one today. We can try again tomorrow." Jaune's eyes turned completely white and widened like saucers.

Weiss then walked off, a smug grin on her face unbeknownst to Jaune, and turned into team RWBY's dorm room. The door to team RWBY's dorm room closed with a soft click.

Jaune stood motionless for a minute. Weiss…actually wanted him to kabedon her again? Jaune blinked owlishly, then ran off elated to find Sun, wherever that traitor was, and tell him the great news.

In team RWBY's dorm room, Weiss put down her hand bag on her desk, and took out her reference book. She then turned to look over at the two others in the room, Blake and Sun.

The two faunus looked at Weiss expectantly. "So?" Blake asked. "Yeah, how'd it go? Did my man Jaune pull it off?" Sun questioned.

"Unfortunately, it was less than I'd hoped, so I taught him how to do it better." Weiss replied. "Thank you both for your help, when I read that novel at our last book club meeting the other day, I knew I just had to try it out." Weiss told Blake and Sun.

"And did you get what you wanted out of this?" Blake asked excitedly. Sun's scroll dinged, and he took it out to look at the notification. "Looks like Jaune is already planning the next kabedon." Sun told the girls.

Weiss smiled gently, and responded to Blake. "Naturally, I got what I wanted. After all, what's the point of a kabedon if you don't use it to get what you want?" Weiss said with the smile slowly growing larger as she began anticipating the next kabedon.

* * *

AN: Hey there, been a while huh? I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! You all definitely seemed to enjoy the second chapter. Life's been crazy for me for the last stretch of time. I'm not gonna make any excuses or anything about not putting up this chapter earlier. Anyways, this chapter was all about Weiss. Now, I picture Jaune being uncomfortable using a kabedon on Weiss, since he's afraid of her and he knows that he's annoyed her with his pursuit in the past. He's awkward, not a jerk. Weiss of course, would totally use a practical demonstration of a kabedon to teach someone how to do it properly. She loves proper. Also, I like to imagine Weiss and Blake being reading buddies, and Sun joining in for….reasons. Reason one: Blake. Reason two: Blake. That's enough talking about what my silly mind comes up with. Leave a review if you want to let me know your thoughts on the story. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter from me! -Mikainox


End file.
